King of the Superstars Tournament
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: A twisted version of the AllStar mode in SSBM following Peach's progress through the tournament. R&R please! I WILL UPDATE SOMEDAY! I SWEAR!


I.S.-Waves madly- Hello and welcome! I'm taking a short break from LOTR for this. It was inspired by my baby bro. All blame goes to him, for annoying me whilst I played All-Star mode (again) as Peach and he wouldn't stop making her talk. However, all credit goes to me. I like credit. If it seems a bit odd, that would be because I bent it all to my will. Muwahahahahahaha! Ahem. Peach, will you do the honors?

Peach- Icy Sapphire owns Super Smash Brothers Melee and nothing else. Everything belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, ect. even the Superstar part from the title.

I.S. - -interrupting- A cookie for those who recognize where I stole…I mean borrowed that Superstar idea from.

Peach-Yes and she also doesn't own Comcast or Game Boy…

* * *

Peach walked into the Superstar offices. Ignoring the whispers of the people in the waiting room, she went up to the main desk. "Hello. I'd like to register for the King Of Superstars Tournament."

"Okay. I'll need you to fill out this form, and then you're good to go." The man behind the desk said.

Peach gave a disdainful glance at the paparazzi filling the lobby. They followed her everywhere. "Name, age, status, doctors phone number, all the usual crap." She muttered to herself.

She quickly filled out the form and handed it to the man. He gave it a quick scan and added, "Welcome to the tournament Princess." He looked at her and said, "The opening speeches and fights start tomorrow. May I suggest the Grand Koopa's Mushroom Suite? You will find it most pleasing and I can call ahead. That way you can have it if you so desire."

Something about him made Peach feel wary. She nodded. "That would be lovely. Thank you." She knew of the Grand Koopa by reputation only, but its reputation was a good one.

"Nothing could be as lovely as you Princess." The man whispered to himself as Peach walked out to her waiting carriage and to the suite.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Très bien." Peach sighed as she sank into a warm bath later that night. The Mushroom Suite was indeed nice, luxurious and well decorated. The room was mushroom shaped with an adorable toadstool table and chair set. The carpet and wall paper both sported a mushroom pattern. Overall, it was gorgeous and fit for royalty.

Two and a half hours later, Peach climbed into a round, 'shroom bed and pulled up the polka-dotted covers. That night she dreamed dreams of victory. Sadly, the morning didn't bring much victory.

* * *

'Blah-ditty blah-ditty, blah.' Peach thought as yet –another- official stepped up to give a welcoming speech. There had been at least four of them before this new person, and there was one more scheduled before lunch. True to her princessly form, she was wearing a blue dress, her crown and she had her parasol. Peach had no intentions of changing before the fighting began, she had been trained in this outfit. Hidden inside it was her purse and she had some concealed magicks. After a few minutes of attempting to pay some attention to another boring speech, Peach gave up the struggle and looked at her competition. She saw many unfamiliar faces as well as Mario! Her heart soared to see her boyfriend even as it sank as she saw Bowser.

Finally the speeches were done and Peach was free! 'Born free, free as the wind blows…' ran briefly through her mind before she hurried over to talk to Mario. "Mario!" She called, waving one white gloved hand so as to attract his attention.

"Peach!" Mario cried gladly when he reached her. Mario's strong arms swung Peach up and around before setting her down and hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Competing of course. What are you doing here? Don't you have a plumbing job to get to?"

"I'm here for the same reason as you. I'm gonna win!" Mario boasted proudly.

Peach smiled teasingly. "Not if I beat you first. But enough talk. Let's eat."

Lunch was a fun affair that was over to soon in Peaches eyes. When the contestants filed out to the arena area, Peach looked expectantly for her name. There it was. Opponent Ness, Arena Onnet.

* * *

Hopping a car on the main road curiously named Big Blue, Peach rode over to Onnet and hoped off where the sign indicated the arena was. She was delighted to see it was a quaint little village, but not so delighted to see her opponent was…

"Oh my!" Peach exclaimed. "I can't fight a child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Ness exploded and ran at her.

'Well, at least he made the first move." Peach thought as she fought off a vicious punch aimed at her back.

20 minutes later, it was all over. Peach checked herself over, keen eyes noting Ness was already walking away. The magick in her dress kept it spotless and the purse tucked inside safe from harm. Smoothing down a non-existent wrinkle, she glanced up at the scoreboard for her score. "Let's see….In the Fray, KO Master, Materialist, yeah yeah, but what's my total?" Finally the slow scroll down stopped and her score came up. "A 19910? Could have been better." Peach whipped out her purse. She pulled out a small hand mirror, a Palm Pilot, a cell phone, some makeup, a pen, oh look, more makeup, an unsharpened pencil, several papers, a frying pan, some chap stick, her wallet, a golf club, a tennis racquet, a highlighter, even more makeup, a couple batteries, a Game Boy game and a laptop. The latte she booted up and put everything else back in her purse. 'Despite what Ness thinks, he's just a child.' Peach thought as she logged onto she checked the e-mails for pinkprincsess50. After she had deleted all the spam and crap she routinely got, she went to the King of the Superstars tournament's official website to see the standings. Peach was heartened was to see she was in third after her defeat of Ness. 'Right behind Fox and Marth? I can take them.' She thought confidently.

Peach grabbed another car back to the Superstar village, but when she reached the village, she went to see Ness. He was washing his bruises and cuts in a large sink. Peach perched on the edge of the small bed. "Hey. How ya doing Ness?" She asked softly.

Ness looked over at her for a moment and replied, "I'm OK. Excellent match by the way."

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Peach hesitated before continuing, "Forgive me if I seem rude, but you don't look older than ten. Why did you enter the tournament?"

"That's because I am ten. As for entering this tournament, I did it for the glory. So my little town doesn't just stay some stop on the way to a larger town or city, but people will actually come to my town for a reason." Ness walked over to a small refrigerator and did something with his back to Peach.

Peach smiled gently at Nesses back. "That's a fine reason. Don't worry, you're still young. You'll have a chance at winning for years and years to come."

Ness grinned. "I know. Here." Ness wrapped the bag of ice he had prepared in a dish towel and handed it to his guest. "You'll want this for your black eye."

Peach tenderly touched her right eye and winced. "Oh. Thanks."

Ness handed Peach the pack, which she promptly put on her swelling eye and sat down next to her. "You've found out why I'm here. But aren't you royalty? Why enter?"

"I entered because my Kingdom is under attack, and all our money goes to pay the army. I get a sizable amount of money for winning. With that, I can keep the army paid and eventually beat back the invaders."

Ness nodded. It was a well known fact that the winner got a lot of money.

Peach and Ness talked for another half an hour or so until Peach saw the time. "Oh my gosh! I was meeting some friends for dinner. I have to go change."

Peach said a hurried goodbye and ran over to her cabin. Grabbing her purse and traveling bag, she applied some foundation to cover the black eye and other minor makeup. 'Zelda/Sheik and Mario would be worried if they saw my eye. It's nothing too bad though. Isn't Sheik/Zelda bringing a date?" She wondered.

* * *

Dinner was a fun time. Sheik/Zelda had indeed brought her date, a yummy looking Hyrulean. Peach had Mario and she wouldn't stray until she was single again, but boy, he was a hottie. "Zelda, why don't you just use your magick to make Sheik a separate person again?" Peach asked her friend after the pair switched off for the twentieth time so Sheik could be with her boyfriend.

"That would take the help of the sages, so maybe when I go back after the tournament, I may."

"Dinner!" Mario said, bringing over some Burger King from the food court.

"Yum." All conversation was quickly lost as the ravenous group attacked their food.

* * *

Peach- Or Burger King, the Sages, or the various homelands of the characters or any characters. She also also doesn't own the tennis racquet, frying pan, or golf club in my purse. She does own the ice pack, village, hotel, tournament, and everything else from my purse/ her purse.

I.S.- Just to clear up some confusion, Sheik fused with Zelda to save her, so they are separate women. –gets maniacal glint in her eye and grabs notebook-

Peach- And now, everyone has something to say to the wonderful authoress.

I.S. - We hate you for doing this to us?

Everyone- No. HAPPY GOLDEN AND FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY!

I.S.- A hobbit birthday present for all! R&R please, that'll be the best birthday present you could give me on such short notice. Besides an elf.


End file.
